Dead Rising: Case Defenders
by SpideyfanWeb18
Summary: The Defenders ends up in Willamette, Colorado following the battle with The Hand, as they help a photojournalist named Frank West to save the survivors that trapped in a mall, so that the helicopter will arrived for 3 days and they must stop the Undead Zombies, Psychopaths, and The Hand.
1. Prologue

(Takes place into a different Marvel Universe where the Defenders formed in New York City during Civil War II)

* * *

-Outskirts of Willamette-

In the highway road outskirts of Willamette, the frog on the ground groan and it leap away as a figure walk slow as the car drive past the figure as he walk in the middle of the road and a another Car hit the figure and in the car it was a woman and a daughter.

The daughter ask her mother ''Mommy what was that noise, Mommy!''. As the mother respond and said ''What it is, sweetie'' the daughter asked ''I said, what was that noise''

The mother lied and said ''Nothing. Sweetie. I just ran over a big frog.'' ''No you didn't mommy

Frogs don't sound like that'' ''Mommy i'm bored! I wanna open my eyes'' she wants to see what's happening but was cut and the mother told her ''Please, be a good girl and keep your eyes close like i told you. OK, sweetie.'' as they keep continued drive through the highway road.

As the mother saw the town in chaos and the helicopter are seen fly over the town. The car collides with the truck exiting the town. The car got too damaged due to a truck hit it and the mother is knocked unconscious and the daughter took her hat off ''Mommy? I hit my head, Mommy. Mommy, wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Mommy! Mommy!'' try to wake her mother up the driver appear to walk towards the car and the daughter didn't see nobody and saw the truck.

The mother regain conscious and the daughter worry ''Mommy!'' ''Oh! Sweetie.'' as they hug and the daughter saw the driver as a zombie his right lip been torn and eyes mikey white and both scream. The mother try to revived the car but open the door and push the zombie back three times until the zombie caught it and slam the open out and gonna to eat them.

As The mother kicked the zombie ''Get the h### away from us'' and the zombie fall to the ground

The mother try to engine the car but it needs gas and the zombie revived and get back up

* * *

On the highway of the street outskirts of Willamette, the zombie horde are walk towards the car,

The mother and daughter saw the horde are head towards the car as they both scream in horror.

* * *

-Earth 616, Chaintown-

The Defenders are a group of heroes Gifted individuals living in New York brought together and founded by Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones and Daredevil, the heroes are fighting against the Hand lead by Alexandra Reid at the rooftop and soon as the ninja group use the device up in the air and sucked themselves and their enemies and then end up arrived into this different universe.


	2. When Zombies Attacked The Mall

A/N: I'll be using Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and The Hand of their Marvel Strike Force appearances and the characters from the Defenders Netflix MCU appearance for this crossover.

* * *

-September 19 2006 11:27-

Willamette, Colorado-

The Helicopter fly through miles a man with a black jacket, white-button shirt, brown shoes and green pants, had a black hair snd holding his camera to take a pictures and the pilot turn to think but decided to talk, "Say, buddy. You mentioned somethin' about research for a story.

a man holding the camera said, "That's right. I got a tip that something big's happening."

The pilot asked, "In a nowhere little town like that? They sure didn't mention anything about it on TV…" the photojournalist walk up to the private pilot. "Yeah, well I'm freelance, pal. I don't make my living waiting for the TV to tell me what to cover." the private pilot laugh about it and continuing flying. The pilot saw the town, "Here she is! Willamette, Colorado. Population: 53,594. Distinguishing characteristics. Jack s***!" as he said then laugh, "About the only thing to do in this town is kill time at the shopping mall." the photojournalist view his camera to see the military block the road and snap the picture of it and the private at the front saw it too and asked "What was that? The army?"

The photojournalist said "Looks like taking a helicopter was the way to go. I bet they've got all the roads blocked off by now." and turn back to the pilot and ordered, Alright, listen… I wanna get shots of the whole town before the National Guard finishes roping it off. Take me over the main street." the pilot gave him thumps up and headed to the main street of the town first.

* * *

-Sycamore Street-

The pilot continuing fly into the main street and hor\vering above the street while the photojournalist took the picture of the zombies eating the corpse on the sidewalk. The pilot saw the man swing his bat at the zombies and said "Whoa! What is that, some kinda riot? Is this what you came to take pictures of?" the photojournalist repeated, "Sure is." he snap a pictures of the man fighting the zombies with a bat trying to get close at him and begin devour by the rioters and the pilot saw it horror "No way! Check that out! Look at all those people! What the h**'s happened here?" the photojournalist repeated again, "I have no idea. But one thing's for sure…"On the street a man hold a bat on his hands hit his attackers trying to grab him and he wave his arms to get them save him but they caught his legs and dragging him down on the ground and eat his flesh.

The photojournalist took the pictures of the zombies at Sycamore Street and Avenue next to Jack's Market. The rioters surrounded around the bus with the survivors inside, rocking it and pounding on the windows and both cars wrecked with one zombies behind it. And as the helicopter continuing fly through the town to investigate what happening in the town. As he snap a picture of the Tornado Gas Station and as soon as it exploded with the zombies around it, sending a fireball and plumes of black smoke into the sky. The pilot said, "Holy s***! Did you see that?" the photojournalist repeated, "Yeah." and took a picture of the exploded gas station. The pilot let him know, "I've gotta take her up for a sec." as the photojournalist look at the town something caught his attention on that rooftop at The C.W. Factory before they leaves right straight to the Mall, "Take us down! We have to check out that building!" the private pilot asked, "Huhh? Where?" the photojournalist told him "Right below us!" the helicopter hover away from the building as the armed woman is surrounded by a small crowd of rioters on the rooftop. run and stop to the edge of the roof, As the rioter cornered her, she shoot one and second rioters and ran out of ammunition and throw her hangout at the rioter trying to get pass them but was force to back up against the edge of the roof. She noticed the pair of men watching from the helicopter and waved her arms then pointing them for help. she was tackled by the two rioters and fell to her death. The photojournalist took the picture of her and the rioters fell to the ground and this is their last visited, he said "I want to see the center of town, Take me there." the pilot replied, "Roger."

* * *

The helicopter continuing fly through the town as the rioters on the ground slow walking and the photojournalist look at the mall. As soon as they almost there, he view the camera to see the rioters crowded at the front of the mall as more of them are half way coming and saw a land area and saw a blight light appear out of nowhere and four people came out of it and knocked out. He said, "Hey! Can you get me on the rooftop with four people stand over there of the mall?"

The pilot see them at the rooftop of the mall and turn to him, "You gotta be kiddin' me!"

The pilot turn his attention into the rooftop and said, "Man, you are nuts."

The photojournalist closet the case and said to the pilot, "Alright, listen, Don't forget to come back for me!" as the pilot listen what his partner told me to do and said "As long as you're not dead, Fred."

The photojournalist introducted "It's Frank… Frank West. Remember that name, cause the whole world's gonna know it in 3 days… when I get the scoop."

"Alright" all The pilot said and a helicopter appear out of nowhere try to stop them from land into the rooftop and Frank try to grab the case but it fell into where the rioters is unknown.

Three helicopter are chasing Frank and his private helicopter pilot Ed flying around above the mall and Frank said "Get us back down to that rooftop!"

Ed said "I know I'm gonna get my butt chewed out for this this one." as soon as he finally head to the rooftop "We'll going down!" Frank yelled as he jumped down to the land of the rooftop and Ed lead the three helicopter away from the mall.

* * *

-Willamette Parkview Mall Rooftop-

Later on The Defenders arrived into this new universe, after they fought their enemy in the rooftop save the people and the portal brought them and the Hand into this different universe. It didn't appear that any of the super-villains, it did not have anything that is not familiar with their history. As they woke up in the rooftop and regain consciousness. The Hand are out there somewhere but the Defenders decided to head inside as hear a helicopter was about to head towards where they are but the three helicopter chase one helicopter. As one helicopter came towards the rooftop, is a man wear a black jacket, white button-up shirt, green pants, and brown shoes, not to mention a camera holding around his neck to his torso. A man wear a white shirt and had a black pants, black shoes lean behind the wall near the wall said, "Hello, there. You're the reporter aren't you." Frank turned around and saw a man lean behind the wall talking to him and replied, "Yeah. Huh?" the man in white asked, "You came alone?"

Frank West answer his question, "Yeah… I'm freelance. You know… Go into the battlefield alone… No crew but four people up here here. So, uh… What's going on around here, anyway?"

The Defenders confused by their question but they don't know what's going on here since they got here. A man lean against the wall asked, "You came by the helicopter, didn't you?" and then he got up to walk towards Frank and four people wear costumes then asked, "What did you all see from the sky?"

The black man in yellow said, "I didn't see nothing at the sky."

Frank explained "Well, If it were just a riot, I doubt the military would quarantine the entire area. The moratorium on information getting out is a little.. Extreme, in my opinion. There's.. Something else I can't put on my finger on. It doesn't sound like civil disobedience. It's too quiet."

The man in white laugh and then said, "Almost as if.. Everyone's already dead?"

The another wear a read and black of a devil asked, "There you and him are the only both here."

Frank try to think but decided to asked what's going on the mall, "Yeah. So why don't you just tell me already. What's going on"

The man said "I think you'd better see for yourselves. This, my friend… is hell." and he left shortly after. Frank West asked four people, "Who are yous, anyway?"

The man in yellow introducted "Name's Cage. Luke Cage, This is Iron Fist, Jessica Jones and Daredevil."

"Name's Frank, Frank West." Frank said as Luke shook hands and as they don't know about this another universe.

* * *

-September 19, 12:00-

Frank and the Defenders head towards the door and took downstairs at the security room and went inside the office, they took a look at the motion where a young girl in the car is begin pulled by the rioters and they eat tearing off her flesh, Frank and the Defenders saw it horror of her begin eating by rioters. Frank worried, "What in the world?"

Danny asked, What is going on around here."

Matt replied, "I don't know, Danny. But whatever going here. We need answers."

Frank, Jessica, Luke, Danny, and Matt went out of the Security room ran through the hallway and open the door.

* * *

-Entrance Plaza-

Frank and the Defenders look around the area and see a bee clock stand at the top of the ball planet. Jessica said, "This mall is very nice here, guys." her fellow Defenders agreed about it.

Daredevil called and told the others point down there and see more resistance are barricade the chairs, garabe, etc, on the doors to keep the zombies out at bay. The group walk down the stairs to see do they need any help to barricade the doors.

A man in green told one of the survivors to bring anything over the barricade, "Hey, Bring that over here!" another man in white check the barricades and walk to help a fellow survivor with the barricade.

On the stairs Frank West and The Defenders walking downstairs to see what's going on.

Lindsay Harris, the older woman in orange is panicked about looking for her dog, she pump into the man in white Ryan and he try to clam her down and said, "Quit screwin' around!"

She pump to Frank and asked him, "Have you seen my baby? I can live without my precious little sweetie doggie! Oh, where is my Madonna? Where is she?" as she ran around try to find her poddie dog, Frank, Daredevil, Danny, Jessica and Luke look at the resistance are rest at the hall. Jessica told them, "Me and Daredevil going to check on see those people over there." as they walk over to see anybody are all right and Frank look at the girl who look in her 20s wear black pants that had a blue belt each other and wear a same shirt than a man wear the same one that Frank West encounter up on the rooftop. She look back and saw they were looking at her and as Frank, Luke, and Danny are about to to walk to her but was cut off by Ryan, "Hey! This is no time to ogle pretty girls, sons! You lookin' to get yourselves eaten alive by zombies?" as the woman left before something's happen.

Frank asked, "What, Did you just say "zombies"?" Luke Cage decided to asked about the word, "What, so they are "zombies"? Ryan took them to look at the doors, "Take a look out there! If those ain't zombies, what would you call 'em?" the rioters are revealed to be Zombies groaned at the doors and they wanted to eat human flesh as the zombies are keep groaned much worse, Ryan explained, "There's been more an' more of 'em since last night… Now, they're all that's out there." Frank holding his camera to snap a picture of the zombies stand outside of the doors and Ryan swin' his hand at Frank making him jump a little, "Look on the bright side… Zombies are stupid and slow. We should be safe in here." he clap his hands and turn around at Frank, "Alright, then. Feel like makin' yourselves useful? Take a look around the mall and bring anything we can use for the barricade back here." Frank was trying to snap some pictures of the undead, Ryan urges Frank, Danny, Luke like soldiers to help with the barricade on the doors and he said "Andale! C'mon! Pronto!"

Frank and both Defenders are head to get the barricade items. Iron Fist said, "I don't like this guy, Luke. he's so rude than everyone." Danny said with a glare

Luke Cage agreed with his friend and said, "Yeah, he always begin like that."

As Daredevil and Jessica Jones check on the survivors, their friends came and let them know about the barricade items, Danny said "We letting you both know about the barricade and that guys urges us to bring them over there to block the doors."

Daredevil said, "I hear you guys try to talk with that girl over there, I let Jessica know about the problem that man stopped you guys trying to tell her something."

Frank and Luke Cage about to carried the barricade items for the doors to keep the undead out on check but West saw the old man with a cane on the other side. West took the pictures of the old man as soon as he saw him taking pictures of him and try to hit them with his cane in the gate then angrily said, "You! Stop right there! Do you have any idea what you've done? Why did you summon me to this place? What are you planning?"

Frank shouted back, "Will you come down!? I don't even know what you're talking about!"

The old man took his cane out of the gate and walk back, as Frank and The Defenders see why is he mad about something, Frank said, "What the-?"

Daredevil hear something happen at the front barricade and said, "The elderly lady must've seen her dog outside of the mall and try to let the zombies in." the group around and see.

At the barricade at the front of the mall, Lindsay saw her dog poodie and said, "Madonna! My Madonna is out there!"

The elderly lady moved the barricades out of the way and her fellow survivors try to stop from open the door for the zombies, Freddie said, "What are you thinking?"

Another survivor Chris try to stop her too "Knocking it off?" but they failed, The elderly lady said, "Wait, baby!, I'm saving you, baby! Wait for me, sweetie! Madonna." she unlocked the door and call her pet then try to get to her pet but the zombies are not effect on the animal's sound and inorge it and the zombies put her down and devour her. The zombie crawl on its victim and eating him and he scream.

Frank West and The Defenders saw it horror and up there of Entrance Plaza a tall, Africa-American dressed in yellow shirt and brown pants, dark skin yelled to the survivors, "What in the hell are you people doing!? Run! Quick! Move! Get over here! Everyone! Move this way! Quick! To the stairs! Move!" Frank West and The Defenders lean to see the stairs will be their way up there to killing more zombies and get a safety room. Frank West and The Defenders attacked and push through the zombies and make it to the stairs, Frank look back at the zombies and Luke said, "There's nothing we can do to stop them and save everyone." as they ran to the security room before the undead zombies savage around the mall.


	3. Search For Survivors, The Shooter

-Security Room-

Frank and The Defenders make it to the security room and the black male asked, "Where are the others?''

Frank replied, "I don't know. I hope they got away."

"Tough luck… those things won't quit going after people who are their feet. We have never have no zombies on our dimension. Anyways I'm Luck Cage, This is Daredevil, Jessica Jones and Iron Fist, We are a group of heroes known as The Defenders in New York City." The Defenders introducted.

"Well, you four are not from around here, then." the black male ranted.

The older male nodded, who looked like the custodian of the mall he took out a welding torch and welded the door shut.

The black male said, "As long as those things are in the mall, we'd better not use that door."

The photojournalist tried to ask, "Huh, what are you doing?"

"The air ducts, They'll get us back into the mall, and apparently those things aren't smart enough to use the air ducts. So they won't be a factor." the black male explained about how the ducts are going to lead of how to get to the mall.

"Wait a minute… you wanna go back in there? What for?" Frank asked,

"Where you are going back for." Luke replied,

The black male did not reply, and left the room.

"Hey! Hey!" the photojournalist called the man, but with no reply and lower his arms down with a grunt.

"What are we going to do guys, Are we going to survived the mall for a week and find people went to hiding." Danny Rand said,

"Nice camera, you a photographer?"

"As a matter of face I am, Frank West, photojournalist." he introducted himself and then offer a woman with a handshake.

The woman in dress said "Could you show me some pictures, Frank?"

Frank lower his hand down and gave her the camera, Daredevil looked at her and senses something about her and the black male are not reveal information of the old man on the picture.

Frank walk up and asked, "You really seem to know what you're doing. Who are you guys, anyway? She didn't say anything as see a familiar old man in the mall. "And what are you… I took that one near the entrance."

"Did that old man did something?" Jessica asked with a question look, the woman try to think of bring something to said but turn towards Frank and Defenders, "Nope. Thanks for showing me, though." giving Frank his camera back and head towards the security door, Danny said, "Come on, we're done talking yet?"

Frank then added, "Just who are you guys?"

The blonde just around and said, "I'm Jessie. The man you saw earlier is Brad. That's all I'm authorized to tell you."

As they didn't say anything and Jessie went back to the security room, the heroes try to have a plan to go find the survivors and food supply.

Frank decided to go back at the mall, the older male wanted to know. "You ain't planning on goin' back down into the mall, are ya? I wouldn't do that if I were you. But you young folks never listen to me. Well, if you're gonna go, at least takes this transceiver with you. And you'd better take this map, too."

* * *

-Outside of the Rooftop-

Frank, Daredevil, Jessica went in the air ducts to the rooftop and check to see there's a way down in the mall. Daredevil's radar sense detected two heartbeat nearby the rooftop, he said "Two heartbeats are nearby, let's check the first one by the elevator."

"I'm going over there to see it's someone over there, Daredevil. Your radar sense can tell the people's heartbeat are still alive after all." Jessica said with a smirked and head to check to the side of the rooftop.

Frank and Daredevil head to the source of a man called out, "Hey, anybody around."

The man wear a pink shirt and white pants is looking for something or got lost. He asked, "You… Have you seen my wife, Natalie? She should still be around here."

''No we didn't see her around?" Frank replied,

Daredevil decided to tell him "I'll lead a hand to help people."

The man said, "Thanks, fella. That'd be great. The name's Jeff Meyer, by the way." and follow both the photojournalist and the Defender.

"Im Frank. I'm a journalist." Frank introducted himself to the survivor

"I'm Daredevil, I'm just a vigilante and protector of H***s kitchen in New York." the man without fear say introducted to Jeff.

On the other side of the rooftop, Jessica found a survivor and walk to see what's do she looking for. She said "What are you looking for, Miss."

The woman said, "I'm looking for my husband, is he around."

Jessica responded "Yes, my friends are looking for him and we are headed to a safe place."

Natalie and Jeff have finally reunited hugging, Frank took a photo of them hug.

Natalie said "Jeff! Oh, thank god you're OK!"

Jeff replied, "I'll never let you go again!"

Frank said, "Alright, you two. You mind cutting your joyous reunion short? It's not safe here, but we know a place. We'll take you to the security Room. Follow Us.

Frank and both Defenders escort Jeff and Natalie to the air ducts and safety into the security room to make sure they are not lost out there.

"Natalie said, "I'm never going to the mall again as long as I live. I've had about enough of this."

You'll be safe, ma'ma. But don't worry we will get help to get out of here." Luke Cage replied,

Frank and the Defenders are went to the left of the rooftop and open the door that will lead them to the warehouse.

* * *

-Warehouse-

The transceiver called and the photojournalist answer it, the janitor explained "Hey it's Otis, back at the Security Room. Can you hear me, Frank? Let me give you and the heroes a rundown on the mall's layout so you know what you all doing. Right on the other side of the Warehouse, you'll find Paradise Plaza. There's lots of shops there… Restaurants, sporting goods, books… You name it. It's a pretty big mall, so you'll probably need to use the can now and then."

The group opened the map about the entire mall they need to search for supples and as they continued head to the door, But something had get their attention, Frank said "Zombies huh? Had a feeling that you'd show up…" the photojournalist then quickly grab the fire extinguisher, Daredevil pull out his batons and readied the items ready for the incoming attack, Daredevil and Frank took a step forward slowly and about to someone scary him off and Iron Fist stop him from almost hitting Jessie and she fell on the ground sprain her ankie. Jessica said, "She scary the hell out of us and mistook for a zombie!"

Frank with a breath voice, "God, it's you." come towards Jessie and place a hand on the top of the gun, then he said "Look, don't sneak up on us."

Frank and Iron Fist help lift Jessie from the ground and said about what happened, "Brad was attacked. I located him on the monitor." Jessie was able to walk but her anike is broke and sprain.

"It's probably just a sprain." Frank replied,

Jessie tried to walk and said, I've gotta help Brad… or he's done for!"

"Alright, fine… Gimme your gun."

C'mon. I'm the reason you just got hurt. Let me help."

Jessie said, "No! I can't let a civilian do that. That's against regulations."

Yeah… Well, I don't think they had zombie infested malls in mind when they wrote those regulations, kid." Frank said,

Jessie asked, "You know how to use this?"

"Kinda, I've covered wars, You know." Frank explained about he covered the war in a pictures years ago.

Jessie try to think that she can trust Frank about how to use weapons and look around to think, but she have no choice to Giving him her handgun.

Frank put the weapon behind him and said, "Look. after I'm through helping you… You and I are gonna have a little chat."

"You need help to get back to the Security Room." Cage asked,

"Yes." Jessie said as Luke escort back to the Security Room and turn to his friends then said, "You guys go, I'll catch up."

Frank and three Defenders nodded and open the door.

* * *

-Paradise Plaza-

Daredevil sense that the undead zombies are still out there and said, "Zombies out there, let's be prepare for whatever's coming to us." the group open the door and hit the undead out of the way and managed to open the doors.

* * *

-Leisure Park-

The three Defenders and Frank West run towards a miles away to get themselves a backup for Brad, Jessica said. "This is a long mile away to save Brad from becoming danger by unknown attacker."

"Any of us should take these zombies down block the doors along the way and head to those doors." Iron Fist said as the group are combine fighting styles to put the undead down and then open the door.

* * *

-Food Court-

The group walk and look at the hole view of the place but its so quiet, Daredevil's radar sense detected a submachine gun click to ready and push himself and the group down to take cover.

The shoot keeps going from the man and Brad, Brad saw Frank and The Defenders then shook around left and right, and back to his attention to the shooter. Frank duck down and ran towards Brad before the shooter shoot him down. Frank pull out his handgun out and said "Your, uh… girlfriend sent us to find you."

Brad respond and asked, "Who, Jessie?" he try to see is the shooter look's like and duck down "Dam***?"

"Ok, we'll have to talk about this later… You know how to use that gun?" Brad asked,

"I've never fired at a person." Frank replied,

"Frank reminds me of the Punisher chain me up to the rooftop and force me of decided choices." Daredevil thought remember that the Punisher chain him in the rooftop.

"Then you are not hurting people with firearms like that, West?" Jessica said,

"Alright. I'll cover you from here, You need to stick to the shadows… Try to get close to the target, OK?" Brad ordered,

"And what am I supposed to do hen I get close?" That's all Frank wanted to know. Brad get up and shoot back at the shooter, then cough down and talk to Frank. "Well, the best solution would be to shoot the guy. But if you can't do that, keep him busy dodging your bullets and stay out of trouble. Are you guys are up to it?"

"I'm sticking stealth to sneak and identity the shooter, his heartbeat is familiar." Daredevil said as he try to identity the shooter.

"I'm a lot better with a camera, but… Yeah, I'll give it a shot." Frank said,

"Alright. Next Time he reloads, I'll lay down a suppressing fire." Brad said try to get up. "I'm counting on you all, make your way out there."

"The Welcome sign, I will avoid the shooter's weapons. I can't really tell is he familiar to us or something different." Iron Fist said as he use his chi to sense something about the shooter is familiar.

Brad began to count down "1… 2… 3…" keep shooting at the shooter as Frank head to the sign said "Welcome", Danny, Matt and Jessica spread out to get the shooter's attention.

* * *

Back With Luke Cage

Luke Cage was also escort Jessie and told his fellow Defenders to go with Frank West and departed. Cage asked, "Your ankle hurt, I know Frank mistook for a zombie. But trust me I make sure the other are okay trying to find Brad."

Jessie said, "I located him in the Food Court, I hope that you'll get there."

Luke responded and smile, "Thanks, I really worried if something happened to my friends. I'll be there for them." he head towards the air ducts and head to the elevator. Luke went into the same way as they were when Jessie scary them when they stay altered for the undead zombies. Luke Cage sees the zombies groaned and lift the chairs to smash them out of his way, he was able to open the door and walk into the park, It wasn't for long until he hear a shotgun and he rushed in there, "Hold on my friends, I have to make sure we are staying alive."

* * *

Unbeknownst to Luke Cage, The Hand blademaster and archer hide under the tree and see the undead roaming around like animals, they decided to leave and call their Hand allies to follow their lead and stay in the shadows and watch the Defenders helping a likely ally to defeat the shooter.


	4. An Odd Old Man, Camerajournalist

**-Food Court- **

Brad, Frank, and the Defenders defeated the shooter, the shooter ran through the roof of the Food Court and ran towards the roof then disappeared into the ceilings above. Frank West point his weapon up to see the shooter go to. Frank West lower his weapon down and three Defenders are recovered by Iron Fist during the battle with the shooter, Frank said, "He got away. Who was that, anyway?"

Brad replied, "I don't know…"

Frank look around and then place a hand on his mouth, and lower it, Brad lower his gun and said, "Well,, thanks for your help, All of you. The name's Brad."

Brad offer a handshake to Frank, But he have to introducted himself first, "I'm Frank West, photojournalist. And right now, I'd rather have a explanation than your thanks, Brad."

Brad lower his hand down, he try to think about trying to say but didn't have nothing to tell about it. He said, "Sorry, I've got nothing to tell you." He said that as he turn around to look and think, he turn around and said "Look, I don't know what Jessie told you, but as far as I'm concerned, we're through working together. So you cover your zombie story and I don't know about these four costume heroes defending innocent people, then leave the rest to us."

Jessica had her camera out to see she still got the picture of the mall while Frank remembers the picture of the old man with a red coat, Frank reveal "You, uh… You guys are looking for someone here, aren't ya?"

Jessica said in agreement, "Found the whole thing where we are headed to the mall?"

"That's the old man you and Jessie are looking for!'' Daredevil said cross his arms

Brad turn around and saw the picture of the old man and the whole mall on both cameras, Brad asked, "Who is that? Where did you take it?"

Both Jessica and Frank can't trust Brad try to look on their cameras,

"You help us and We'll help you." Frank said,

Frank and Jessica keep shaking their cameras to bring the information out of him, Brad turn around to make the choice but then decided to bring out the information and reveal the whole thing. "Da**!"

He pull out his finger and said, "You're one he** of a journalist, aren't you, Frank? A hot-headed, underhanded, hotshot paparazzi with nothing better to do than invade people's privacy."

"I try… You got a point?" Frank said,

"What if you tell us what's going on?" Iron Fist said with arms crossed.

Brad tries not to reveal but decided to tell them, Daredevil sense a heartbeat from Brad don't want to tell them and Brad decided to beat it and said, "You win, Frank and Defenders. Let's work together."

Brad hands out for one of Jessica and Frank's cameras but both the photojournalist and Alias Investigation demanded an explanation.

Brad reveals, "Jessie and I are DHS agents. And, yes, we're looking for the man in that picture."

You're with Homeland Security? Is that guy a terrorist or something?"

Frank give Brad his camera and said, "We took that pictures in the Entrance Plaza, right near the front door."

Brad asked, "The Entrance Plaza, You're sure?"

The group nodded and Brad gave Frank West his camera back, but before head back to the Entrance Plaza, Frack called "Hey! So, do I have your permission to cover this story or not?"

"Or we can just reveal the whole world the story of all what happening here!" Jessica replied,

Brad groan as he agreed to let Frank West and The Defenders accompany him in his search for the old man holding his cane on the cameras left the Food Court.

On the rooftop of the Food Court The Hand watched their enemies left and avoid begin caught while spy on them and the portal appear, Alexandra, Elektra, and Nobu came out of it and she said, "Report about the survivors and the Defenders."

The hand assassin explained, "We followed them whatever they try to found out about the outbreak in the mall, apparently they ally themselves with the photojournalist name Frank West."

"Nobu's wanted you all to do not let the undead zombies of people eating you because there's no point of becoming one of them." Alexandra said as she find out about the zombie infection will kill the Hand ninjas with the bite.

The Defenders and Frank West follow Brad Garrison to the entrance of Al Fresca Plaza and go through the door after emliniated the undead zombies. As they through the doors of Entrance Plaza. Once follow Brad open the control switch to open the door into Entrance Plaza.

* * *

**-Everyone Luvs Books-**

Frank and The Defenders stand where they at watches, Daredevil use his Radar Sense to overhear what they are saying and hear a conversation from Brad and the old man. Brad said, "Sir, if you would just kindly come with us, we can wrap this whole thing up."

The old man angrily said, No, I'm not leaving until you can guarantee me safe passage through these…"

Brad try to tell him of his protection, "Just open this gate. It's for your protection."

The old man aruge yelled, "I am not opening any gate, thank you very much! I'm going to stay right here where where it's safe!"

Turn around in the bookstore room and said, "Thank you and goodbye!"

Brad keep trying to call after him, "Dr. Barnaby?"

Dr Barnaby do the final yell, "Goodbye!"

Brad try to force him but turn down the offer. Frank asked worried, Well, What happened? You can't just arrest him?"

Brad said, "He turn down my offer to protect him… Said he isn't going anywhere until I can guarantee a secure route out of here."

"He dosen't want to get out of the passage because of he needs the help." Luke Cage said,

Brad turn to them and said, "Jessie has a direct line to HQ. the first thing we need to do is to call for back up."

* * *

**-Colombain Roastmasters-**

After they went their separate ways, Frank, Jessica and Daredevil went to Paradise Plaza to see what Otis the janitor told him about a guy got lots of camera hook on him and carried like Frank while Luke Cage and Iron Fist are searching for the survivors, The three went into a crestrucant called, "Jill's Sandwiches" to get the supplies there, Daredevil remember the sign reference, he recognized Jill Valentine a former S.T.A.R.S unit turned BSAA agent during the time stop the Kingpin taking over the criminal empire in Raccoon City and defeated the Kingpin and then return back to his universe that time. they hear a noise coming from upstairs and see a young man with a spiky reddish-brown hair holding cameras on him look like in his 20s in Colombian Roastmasters,

Kent said, "Hey you, You're in my way?" Can't you see I'm hard at work? I'm trying to take some pictures here? You've got a nice cameras like yourselves, but you don't know the first thing about photography, do you?"

Frank apologize and said, "Sorry about that, Y'know, I happen to be a pro, too. Maybe not as good as you, but… "

Kent said with a glare "Think you're a professional, huh? Uh-huh, Right, Gotcha. Do you think appreciate the weight the ''professional'' carries? If you don't have the talents, you can't just use that word like you own it."

Frank West introducted, "The name's Frank West. This is Daredevil and Jessica Jones. Sorry we are got in the way of your shot. I'll just get out of your hair now..."

"Don't worry, Frank. It won't be easy as we found find out what are we doing right now?" Jessica said.

"OK, Ok! Hang on a sec, guys! Why I do you guys a favor? I'll have a look at your technique and skills, and give you some pointers. Don't be shy, Frankie, Jessica, and Hornhead. Here. I'll even model for you all. Show me what you all can do and I'll be the judge."

They decided to think about it, Jessica step forward and said, "Alright, we are all in, if you think you are the genius with cameras."

Kent excited and said "Thanks for the right choice, Jessica. What a great idea, huh? Sometimes I think I'm a genius! Let's get started!"

Kent then started to explain, "Ok! First, I want you to take a picture of me while I show off my photography skills. But not just any picture will do, Frankie! You have to get 500 PP for my image."

* * *

**-Al Fresca Plaza-**

Luke and Danny are on the trail to find the survivors, Danny sense someone is scared by the zombies and both friends knocked the barricade down, see one man wear a red jacket, black shirt and jeans, and another man wear a dark sleeveless shirt and brown pants was in a woman clothing for hiding from the zombies.

The man trying to attack them with the bat, but Danny caught it with his hand and smack the senses out of him. He said, "We'll not here to hurt you, we taking you two to a safe room."

The man snapped and talk back, "S***! Just leave me alone, you sons of bit***!"

"You better knock it off, you little punk! We not here to fight we're just heroes saving innocent people, Listen to us!" Luke Cage explained the situation.

"Then why you two ain't telling us in the first place, Get me the h*** out of here, already!" the man named Burt said angrily that they shouldn't said it first and call after his friend.

"Come on, Burt I wanna go, too." the man named Aaron said as he excited about begin in the safe place as the Heroes for hire are leading them in the security room.


	5. Prisoners and A Mother's Lament

-Much Later-

Frank shot the pictures of Ken knock the zombies down while the other zombies dead on the ground, took a shot pictures of Jessica Jones and Daredevil fight against the several zombies with their fighting skills. After they are done with the pictures, Ken said, "Nice shot! You did it! Of course, half the credit goes to your model!" Frank West give Kent his camera to get a look on the photos, Ken walk around with the camera, he looked at all of them and said "Hmm, Well, it's in focus. And the composition's Ok, I suppose."

Frank put his hand up into his nose waiting for Ken to finished talking about the pictures. Jessica leaned over to Daredevil, "Ok, how do we suppose to help Mr. West out without making this guy mess up?"

Daredevil listened to Ken's heartbeat temperature and check to see something not's right about him, He whispered to her ear, "I bet that he's doing on his own cameras to take photos of everyone that are hiding!" Ken gave Frank his camera back and said, "That ain't half bad. Ok. here come the next one, Framkie and guys… But first, feast your eyes on my work."

Ken pull his camera and shows the heroes several photos of everyone on each photos, unsettling expressing as he practically shoved over their faces and said with a creepy, "Now, this is my most emotionally moving shot." Kent was then show them another photo, "Now. this is my sexiest shot." Photo of a girl on a black dress, blond hair, black shoes on the ground with one hand and her knee. Kent look back to see whether they like it or not, he was then moving into another photo, "Ok, Ok. This is my most violent shot. Check it out…" Showed a picture of 5 zombies roaming and two zombies are dead, one zombie is got by a gunshot blank point to the head. Frank put Ken away from him, both Defenders saw it horror and Jessica agreed with Daredevil about why is the zombies' head got shot blank point violent killed on Kent's camera.

Kent look at them with a glare, "Ok. Here's the deal, Frankie, Jessica, and Hornhead… You all gotta go out there an' take even better pictures than the ones I just showed ya. Ya think you can handle that? Huh?" Frank was trying to think, but he put his thump up and agreed, "Yeah." Ken took a last look at them before he walks away and departed.

The transceiver called and Frank answered, Otis said "Your two friends got two survivors out of a women's clothing Shop in Al Fresca Plaza and they on their way to escort them to the Security Room." Frank looked over the map and got a scoop information.

* * *

-Warehouse-

Frank, Jessica, and Daredevil open the door and went in the warehouse store room, Matt's radar sense detected more zombies standing and moving around, the heroes look at them not attacking them and Matt said, "Something's not right, they must've want something but I can't figure it out what's with them?"

Jessica look at them and said, "Specially If they let go pass them without us begin bitting."

Frank look at them too and agreed with his allies, "Damn!"

Frank look at the wasp coming at him and two Defenders, They all duck and turn around to see its there. The Wasp Queen try to sting at Frank, Jessica, and Daredevil, the photojournalist hit it and curse. "S***!"

The wasp queen dropped on the ground unmoving, Frank stomp on the wasp and the zombies are groaned moving their body's like they are begin electrical or something. Daredevil looked at them and said, "Frank, you've have stomp the wasp and it cause them stay dead or their heads popped in shattered."

They watch as the zombies knees on the ground and their head popped on the ground blooded everywhere, Frank want to know and wandered, "What in the h** is goin' on around here?"

Jessica tap Frank on the shoulder and point on the ground, "You step on the wasp and probably had the zombies exploded their heads killing them."

Frank West looked and his foot remembered he stomp on the wasp and its head, Daredevil caught and looked at the dead wasp and said, "These queen wasp must've came out of the zombies' bodies or they fly around, We need a jar to capture these things and throw at the zombies, that should give us a time to find survivors before more was coming."

Back With Luke Cage and Iron Fist

Luke and Danny are lead the survivors in Paradise Plaza and head to the Security Room where their fellow Defenders and Frank are going back at and have a plan. They throw objects as wood, chairs, punches these undead zombies to get through and protected both survivors as soon as they reach the warehouse and security rooms.

Back With Frank West, Jessica Jones and Daredevil

They continued going back to the security without another word, Jessica pressed the button and Frank put the drinks as supples and the elevator open and as soon as they enter, the elevator got up to the rooftop and they went into the security room.

Jessica thought, "Okay, something tells me that too soon about a portal took us, our enemies and we end up in this another universe we known and talk about a weeks ago.."

* * *

-2 Minutes Later-

After Luke Cage and Iron FIst escort the survivors to follow their lead, both Defenders saw the zombies' head was in blood on the ground everywhere, they worried about is their friends did that or something unknown to him. They currently continued without figured it out and the survivors are safety in the security room and thank them, "Phew… This has been a helluva ride, But I feel safe now and thank you heroes." Both Luke and Danny nodded shaked both of the survivors' hands and see their fellow Defenders and Frank West are all right.

-Security Office Meeting Planned-

Jessie sit on the chair and Brad explained about what he said that he wanted the help. Jessie asked, "So that's what Dr. Barnaby, said, huh?"

Brad nodded and explained "The old coot's not dumb. He wants us to call for help first. We got a line ou, or what?"

Jessie checks the laptop and see the message is coming a line, the computer blank the singal's blocked. The blonde agent groaned and said "Ugh! The signal begin blocked… I can't even contact HQ on the emergency line."

No contact to headquarters is available, so the group is now on their own, Brad said, "So, if we want to get our hands on Dr. Barnaby, even with the help of the individuals. We're gonna have to secure a way out of here ourselves. Alright. We've gotta deal with the situation we've been handed. The boneheads hack at HQ might be working on something. Too…"

Brad walks towards the door and about to open, Frank explained about his ride is coming for 3 days "There's a helicopter coming. Three days from now… at noon. It's my ride"

Brad asked, "Is your ride reliable?"

Frank nodded and said, "Absolutely. That's how I plan on gettin' outta here."

Brad place his hands and turn around to Frank, Alright, then. I'll see to it that the DHS picks up the charter fee. Can we take Dr. Barnaby as well?"

"Sure...As long as you tell me what's going on." Frank wants to know what's going on since he arrived in the mall.

"OK. I'll tell you what you want to know… later. We have more pressing business right now. If we have to wait here for 3 days. We'll need supplies. Water, blankets, and the like." Brad thinking about gathering supplies and was about to leave and point to Jessie "We'll get Dr. Barnaby here tomorrow morning. I want you to keep an eye on the monitors." And left out shortly after.

The Defenders sit for a rest while, Frank came up to them and explained, "I don't got the information about what's going on here, but my ride's for 3 days. We have find some supplies and get the old man that Brad and Jessie are looking for."

* * *

-Leisure Park-

The Defenders and Frank West went out the Security Rooms and Otis called and let them know about survivors and a gunshot shop are in somewhere located in the mall, they are now searched for the survivors that are still out there and hunt for supplies, However, Daredevil hears three man in a prison suit driving a military-like car not like the military-style car back on their dimension. The third prison try to swing and hit them with the basketball hat, the heroes dodged and rolled out of the way from the incoming attacked. The prisoners maniacal laughter and the second prisoner on top with the machine gun of car said "You missed, loser!"

The first prisoner on the wheel looked back to his fellow prisoner Reginald Jenkins and said, "Get your aim right, brother!" he use his palm at the other prisoner's back and pointing at both survivors is a man in a blue shirt and sleeve shirt and brown pants, wearing a glasses and his girlfriend in black clothes had a red hair.

The prisoner named Miguel Sanchez said, Alright! Looks like we found our next contestants!"

The other prisoner named Sam holding a basketball bat said "I'm gonna take out that dude an' snatch his old lady!"

The prisoners drive the car craziest laughter and one of them said "Here we go!" both survivors are try to run away from the psychopaths, the prisoner holding a bat and aim at the man named Sid hitting his head, killing him. His girlfriend Sophia screamed in horror that her man is killed at the hands of them. The heroes saw it in horror about these psychopaths killed her man with in front of his girlfriend trying to get away from them. four Defenders are decided to spilt up with Frank to save her, find the supplies in the mall and while the others find survivors. She cried, "Help! Someone, Help me!" Jessica run towards the red haired girl and save her, "Come on, I'm taking you to the Security Room, it will be safe place for you." Frank and Luke handle dealing the psychopaths in the car. Daredevil said, "Me and Danny are going to find the survivors and supplies as we could. Be careful dealing with these criminals."

The convict prisoners turn around in the car and the prisoner is ready to hit them with the baseball, but a hand grab him and throw off off the car, he see Luke Cage coming right at him, punching him right in the face while Frank deal with two prisoners by shoot at them.

* * *

-Al Fresca Plaza-

Danny and Matt search for a backpack to pick up the supplies and trying to find the survivors around here everywhere the place, Matt's radar sense hear a heartbeat and a cried source in Riverfield Jewelry one of the stores, Iron Fist and Daredevil see a woman dress in a green jacket and white pants, her ankle is injuried and wearing a brown hair. The Man Without Fear and Masters of the Iron Fist slowly coming to her and asked, "Miss, what the matter? Are you OK?"

Leah grabs Iron Fist and shakes him too hard, "Grace! Where's Grace!? My baby! I want my baby back! Grace! Grace! Answer me, both of you! Where's Grace?"

Matt helped Danny to push her off of him, she still cried about her child, "Grace…"

"You got separated from your child?" Daredevil wonder how did she lost her kid.

"Grace is my baby…" Leah cried out of her baby.

"We could found your baby and first, we have to get you to someplace safe and then find her" Danny said, the zombies appear out of nowhere outside before midnight.

"Go deal with the zombies, I'll handle her." Matt said and Danny do what he gotta do and hold them off.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Then tell us what happened to your little girl!"

"They ate her! Those dam* zombies ate my baby… Right in front of me… Oh god… I'd never heard of her cry like that… Please.. Just leave me alone.." Leah still cried of what happened to her child. Danny fight the zombies with his fighting styles and unleashing his Iron Fist chi and hit the ground sent the zombies off of her feet and hit by a tree, stores, chairs. Daredevil tried to claim her down "What, are you really going to stick around with the zombies that ate your child? Come on! I'm not letting anyone else die on my watch!"

Leah agreed to be saved by the Defenders and escort to be in the safe place they mentioned, "Do you need help?"

Leah nodded and said "My ankle is injuried, I can't walk or run but thank you."

"Get on my back?"

Leah hop on Daredevil's back and the hero carried her to the security room while Iron Fist look for survivors somewhere in the mall.

Back With Luke Cage and Frank West

Both Cage and West defeated the psychopaths and took the weapon from the car and left the park. Outside of the park, the Clock Tower ring and the undead zombies are roaming around the park growled.

Back with Jessica Jones

Jessica sees she is scared of the psychopaths and they killed her man, they run away from zombies and managed to get on the elevator. After that Jessica at the rooftop of the mall and they reach the security room and Sophie said, "I can't believe those maniacs killed him. I never got the chance to tell him how I feel."

Jessica replied, "It's okay, you are safe now."


	6. Gun Shop Owner and The Clown

Back With Daredevil

Daredevil carried Leah through out the mall taking an short cut, he then brawl and strike the horde of zombies with his batons without begin biting by them. Sure he save an innocent woman who lost her daughter by he hands of zombies ate her and escort her in the security room. She said, "I can never forget about my darling Grace. I guess I'll have to do enough living for us both now."

Jessica Jones and Daredevil finally catched up to each other and sure they are not going to give up about begin stuck in this universe. Plus of they defeat the Hand and take the technology they got from the Chitauri to go back home to their dimension. Jessica said, "The zombies in the mall look rotted as hel*."

Daredevil replied, "They're not people?"

-North Plaza-

Back With Frank West and Luke Cage

West and Cage finished dealing with the prisoners at the park and Otis called them 'Frank, Luke, Looks like you guys have made it to the North Plaza. There's a supermarket there, along with a gun shop. A cutlery shop, and a home center. You'll probably want to stop by and get some supplies." That the info they got from Otis about North Plaza various locations. They went straight towards the gun shop store, a man wear a shirt with a scorpion logo and jean black pants, his name is James Ramey try to convince someone at the store about they need weapons to fight the zombies savage around the mall. He said, "Look, mister. If we're gonna fight these zombies, we need guns."

The man shoot the roof cause the three men duck a little. The man holding a shotgun is Cletus Samson the owner of the gun shop, he refuse to do it for them and can' trust them. "Stay Back. I trust those dam* zombies about as far as I can throw 'em, but I trust people even less!"

James try to claim down and convince him to give the supply weapon to the survivors so they can't kill the zombies and the world will be finding out the truth about what happened here. He said "Don't shoot! Look… L-Let's talk this over!" Luke, Frank, and James try to take a nice and slowed toward the gun shop owner.

Cletus shouted back and threatened, "You can talk to my 12-gauge! Don't get no closer or I'll blow y'all to kingdom come!"

Frank tried to warn him, "Hey, hang on."

Luke then adds. "He's gonna kill you, if we move towards him for a sec?"

Ignored the warning, James put his hand right in front of them saving their lives and try to walk slowly coming to the gun shop owner to approached and believed he could control the situation, Cletus pull the trigger and shot James square to the chest sent him flying to the doors and hit the ground, Luke Cage and Frank West sae it horror and shock that why a man who own the gun shop kill a survivor that was trying to convince him to hand the guns to him. Cletus reload weapon and pointing his weapon at the Defender and photojournalist. He said with a glare, "Now, godda****, I warned y'all… in a situation like this, I can't afford to trust nobody!"

"Come on, what's your name and we can settle all of this?" is all Luke Cage said and want to know.

"My name's Cletus Samson. I'm the gun shop owner of the Huntin' Stack. Now y'all will leave or I'll shoot and blow y'all like I did to him." Cletus shouted back still pointing the shotgun at them. Luke was confused about that his first name remind him of Cletus Kasady aka Carnage back in his Earth dimension.

Luckily for them, Luke Cage step behind Frank protected him from the assault Cletus try to killed him and they don't have a choice but Frank had to dodged ducked down while Luke Cage coming straight towards him, Cletus shot the unbreakable skinned man with his shotgun but it's not wounded through his body, he keep shooting at the Defender twist with his gun. Cage's unbreakable skin defense his body, the bullet hole came out of his shirt underneath his jacket. Frank West pull out his own gun lift up and fired. However, Cletus' weapon have no affected shots at Luke's body and keep coming right at the psychopath and grabbed by the collar with a glare, "You can't killed that wanted supplies."

Cage throw Cletus Samson at the back of the weapons and he is begin overpowered by the man with an unbreakable skin. He was defeated and surrendered drop his gun and fell on the table glass. Cletus said, "D** mister! Going on out. What are y'all crazy?" the gun shop owner then keep going and going through under the table, "You want… You want guns so bad that y'all are willin' to kill for 'em!?" After that, he going running to the doors. "Lemme go!"

Frank and Luke shouted after him, "Hey! Hey! Wait!"

Cletus open the doors still running but it caught his attention to the zombified James who was shot square to the chest, zombified James pin Cletus down to the floor as he scream in panic. Zombified James open his mouth and devour the gun shop owner. The photojournalist and the Hero of Harlem shook their heads in shame about what's happening here. They decided to pack up the guns for the survivors and leaved the zombified James who devouring the body of Clatus Samson.

After they left with the supplies, Otis called and said "I found a couple of survivors in the bookstore in Wonderland Plaza. They look Japanese tourists. And a survivor nearby North Plaza." Frank got a scoop information map and first they have save a survivor. They found a survivor on the floor upset and Frank asked, "Calm down! Take a good look at me, man! Do we look like a zombies to you?"

The old man on the ground asked, "Are you one of the good guys?"

They nodded and Cage said "Maybe."

"We'll take you to a safe place. You'll be better off there." Frank said with a smile.

"My name is David, by the way. I'd love to go. But I won't make it for on this leg."

"I'll help him, You find the others" Luke said and Frank nodded as he help the old man up and escort back to the security room.

"What happened to your legs, sir." Luke Cage asked as he escort him tot he security room. The old man revealed what happened, "I went to get some food from the market, but this crazy guy tried to kill me! He said I was shoplifting and he was gonna punish me. He was totally nuts, man. Just insane."

"You can't just die in the dark out here, I'll support whatever you need helped walking." Luke Cage currently help the old man walk through the warehouse and get on the elevator, finally making it to the security room.

-Wonderland Plaza-

Frank West got a scoop information from Otis about the phantom ride is out of control and two japanese people in the bookstore. He making it and see Daredevil, Jessica Jones and Iron FIst searched for the survivors around the mall investigating, they see him join up and Frank investigate to the controllers and how to stop the ride while Jessica Jones, Iron Fist followed Daredevil leads the way and followed the two heartbeats he detected are from two survivors in the book store and the third one is on the ride. Frank West hears a chainsaws coming from a man dress as a clown throw and catches then cough on the ground pose, "Stay away from there, gramps."

The clown named Adam said with a saddenst, "Everyone used to laugh at me.. I was a walking punchline. But not anymore." as he slowly walk right at the photojournalist in corner, he said "When the zombies came, everyone died!"

Frank quickly back away before he could attacked and manic laughter, Adam throw and catches two chainsaws, "That's why I decided to give all the happy people a lift on this fun ride."

Frank turn his head to the right and saw two dolls of a boy and girl with bloody all over the toys and turn back attention to Adam the clown who still dance and catches two chainsaws. He said, "I won't let you stop the ride, gramps! If the ride stops, the zombies come back, and that won't be any fun at all!" Adam keep doing the same position with chainsaws while Frank try not to get cut by them.

The Defenders turn back and see Frank West is fighting against Adam the clown who try to cut him with the chainsaws which dodged the assault, both the investigator and the red suited vigilante are run in to help Frank hold both her handgun and sword to fight Adam the clown while Danny search for two Japanese survivors inthe book store but first he have to read the book of speak spanish to explain that they are just heroes and Frank West is a photojournalist who going to cover his story in the mall for 72 hours.

Adam was defeated by the combined might of Frank West and The Defenders, he put chainsaws together and killed himself as he keep laughed. They key card fell off of him as blood spilled everywhere and chainsaws stopped. Frank put up the key card and use it to stop the ride and one survivor was on the ride. After saving a survivor on the ride and two on the bookstore. A janitor name Greg said to them that he knows a short cut that will lead them to Entrance Plaza and The heroes escort japanese people and one janitor knows a short cut in the bathroom that will take them to Paradise Plaza. The survivors are now safe in the security room. Frank decided to take a picture of Sophie and Jessie because of photo challenge he and Kent have a contest.

-Security Room-

After the escort survivors in the security room, Frank and The Defenders bring lot of supplies food, drink, everything to the Security Room. Brad looked back and called "Yo, Frank, Luke! Gimme a hand here."

They went over to give Brad a hand with the supplies, Frank and Cage took a drink out and Brad stopped them, Frank asked, "Wh-What gives?"

Brad get the drink from him and said, "Considering the helicopter and all, we have to work together.'' either of them said everything as Brad have a hard time think and he turn backed to them, "But that doesn't mean we can tell you something. And everything we do tell you can't necessarily be printed."

Frank replied, "Yeah, so?"

Brad said, "So, I just want you guys to appreciate the situation."

"Well. we're up to our necks in zombies. Yeah, I think I appreciate the situation just fine."

"Zombies… I still can't believe all this, you know? It seems so unreal…" Brad throw the drink back to Frank. Jessica open and drink the whole can and Daredevil eat the pizza, Iron Fist eat apples. Frank looked back and asked, "You alright there?"

Brad replied, Yeah, I got it."

The Defenders eat their food so they won't push hard and Frank open the can and drink sofa.

Brad holding the box and open the door to the Security Room where Jessie at, Brad put the box down on the floor and Jessie said"You should rest a while, Brad."

"You go ahead and catch some sleep first. We can switch in 4 hours, Ok?"" Brad replied, Jessienodded and stand up from the chair and sleep on the bed while both walk pass each other, Brad sit on the chair to watch the monitors.


End file.
